The Unexpected
by cannottouchthis
Summary: Yeah, another story, please read Jack's Son, or you'll probably not understand this story. Strange things have been happening in Halloween town, and something happens that Jack never saw coming. I'm horrible at summaries. please Read & Review.
1. Introduction

Yay, another sequel. I'm sorry to sallychicklovesjack for confusing you, maybe this one will be better than the last. Thank you all of you who have read this far. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy and been gone. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I NEED REVIEWS! Thank you. Oh, one more thing, I do not-although I wish I did-own The Nightmare Before Christmas. But if I befriend Tim Burton and become the son he never had, he might just give it to me. Now, to find out where he lives…

It has been eleven months later after the whole "King Bob Skullington" thing. Things were pretty much normal except that Julius was growing very fast and becoming smarter by the day. Also, things have been disappearing from people's houses. And as always, they blamed Oogie Boogie's kids, Lock, Shock and Barrel. The kids claimed they were innocent, but nobody believed them. Nobody ever believes Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Jack was the only one who believed them. Jack got to know the kids well enough to tell if the kids were lying or not. Well, at least he believed Lock and Shock. He had not seen much of the obese Barrel. At first, the kids were inseparable, but now people saw the little of Barrel and little of Shock. It was becoming rare to see all of them together. Sometime people saw Lock and Shock, or Shock and Barrel, but never Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Julius had already begun talking in full sentences and potty trained. Jack was so happy when he did not have to change stinky diapers anymore. But it was strange how fast Julius was learning. At two months, he was already learning how to read, write and spell. At two and a half months, he was learning advanced math. At three months, he started to cook simple meals. And four months, he was cooking better than the whole town. Five months, he got a part time job at the Killer Kafeteria. Needless to say, he was one smart baby. Now he spent all of his spare time learning how to be a Pumpkin King and learning how to create with his grandfather, Dr. Finklestein. His parents, Jack and Sally Skellington were very proud. Jack would brag about his son any time he could. Jack would say things like "He gets it from his father," and "He's not even one and he's already employed!".

Jack wanted to prevent what his son would become, so he started to teach his son how to share and not be selfish. But Jack saw a problem. How could he learn how to be kind to others if he was always around Jack and Sally, who he never saw very much except for mornings and evenings. Jack had asked Dr. Finklestein if he could make a companion for Julius. Dr. Finklestein said he could not create something that small and that smart. Jack came to Sally with an idea. What if they did it the old fashion way and have another kid. Jack was proud of his son and having two kids would be wonderful. Sally loved the idea.

It didn't take long for Sally to get pregnant again. The baby was due on Halloween like Julius was. Being from Halloween Town and not being human meant that Jack and Sally didn't have to wait so long to have a kid. Jack thought it was impossible to wait nine months like a human. He was glad to know that they did not have to wait so long.

Now that you have been caught up in what has been happening, I will tell you the rest of the story…

Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to catch you people up to what has been going on. The next chapter will be better and longer. Also there will be a plot forming. Also, Please read and review my story. Thank you!

Cannottouchthis!


	2. Jack's Sickness

Thank you Ladybirdbuzz1 and Inukagfan159 for being the first two to review my story. You guys really do rock. Please, everybody else who reads my stories, review them as well. I do accept anonymous reviews, so you have no reason to not review my stories. I beg of you, REVIEW!

Jack was running as fast as he could. He was in a dark street not from Halloween Town. He was running from a very large figure with a pale face. He could not see who it was. All he knew is that the person was trying to catch him. The figure was mumbling something but Jack didn't want to hear. The figure was not running, he seemed only to float. Jack was looking desperately for a safe spot. He was also looking for his family, who was nowhere to be found. The figure began to laugh. It started to pick up speed and with two massive hand, it picked up Jack as he was running. The figure opened it's mouth and was swallowing Jack…

"AAAHHH!" Jack awoke with a start. Sally turned quickly.

"Jack, what's wrong?" asked Sally.

"Just another dream." answered Jack with a great sigh of relief.

"You okay? You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's 2:00 A.M. You sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Just go back to sleep, you'll be fine."

"Okay, but-"

"Goodnight."

Jack sighed, "Goodnight."

Jack couldn't fall back asleep. He went to go check up on Julius. He was sound asleep. Jack went outside for a walk. As he walked, he saw Zero. Jack called for Zero, but the ghost did not come. It seemed he was fallowing something. He ran after the dog. Once he was next to the dog, he saw a small, round figure.

"Barrel?" whispered Jack.

The figure was near a house stuffing his pockets. It turned to see Jack. It was Barrel, except that his eyes were glowing a blood red and he disappeared.

_Oh, come on. I'm tired of confusion. Why do things have to disappear in front of me? _Jack thought. _I'm just tired. I need some rest._

Jack headed home. On the way, he saw Lock and Shock. He asked the kids what they were doing at this hour of the night. They just ran away. Jack gave up. Jack felt very tired.

"JACK! ARE YOU OKAY! JACK!" yelled the Mayor. He was standing over Jack.

"What's going on. Where am I?" Jack asked. He looked around him. He was lying down on the sidewalk.

"Jack, your wife called the police because she couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping right. I came out last night for a walk and-Ow! My head- and I must have just fallen asleep.

"Jack, you have been acting very strange lately. Also, we found Dr. Finklestein's watch in your pocket. We also found Zero's leash, and _My _Hat! How do you explain that?"

"What? I didn't do it. It must have been Lock, Shock and Barrel. I saw them here last night before I fell asleep."

"You better be telling the truth. You have been the cause of many unfortunate things in the past two years. I don't want to find out that our Great Pumpkin King is a great theft. We'll be keeping a close eye on you. Oh Jack, one more thing. My election is coming up and I am running up against Ima Deadman. She is very well qualified, and quite frankly, she's more qualified than me. And you promised to help me with the next campaign."

"Huh…yeah, sure, whatever."

Then Jack fainted. He was rushed to the hospital. The mayor accompanied him to the hospital and called Sally. Sally and Julius came over quickly. Mayor told them, "Sally, we got a problem. Come over to the hospital. It seems that our great Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, maybe dying.

Yes, cliffhanger! What's wrong with Jack? Well keep reading to find out. I need reviews. If I don't get any reviews, I wont update. Thank you.


	3. Very Confusing

Chapter 3! J Horary! Thank you for reading. Am I not a good writer? I get reviews from only 4 or five people. LIVE ON THE EDGE PEOPLE AND REVIEW! Thank you.

Sally came to the hospital with Julius. Officers came and took Julius. Sally was surprised and asked for him back.

"Sorry ma'am but I need to arrest you. Don't worry, I'll take your son to Jack." said the officer.

"What charges?" asked Sally.

"We need to investigate. We found out that Jack Skellington is being poisoned. We understand that you cook most of his meals. We need to bring you in for questioning. Don't worry, you're not the only suspect. We got the cookers of the Killer Kafeteria. I'm sorry I have to do this."

"But I didn't-"

"I have to."

The officer arrested her. He brought her to his car. It didn't look like a regular police car. It was all black. It had initials on the car. First it had H.I.P. for Halloween Investigation Police. Then two initials that she didn't recognized. W.F.2.

"What does W.F.2 stand for?"

"Uh, William Finder Jr. He founded the H.I.P."

"Alright."

The officer pushed Sally in the car and sped off. The other officer took Julius to Jack.

"Where's mommy?" Jack asked Julius.

"She went with the officer." answered quite intelligently.

"I got to remember to stop baby talking you, but it's so hard. 'Cause of your age, you know."

"Off course."

"Wait a minute, she went with an officer! Why!"

"They think she's killing you."

"WHAT!"

"That's right."

"But she wouldn't do something like that. She's my wife for heavens sake. I love her and she loves me. Why would she. She wouldn't."

An officer came into the room. He lifted Julius.

"What are you doing with my son?" asked Jack angrily. Jack didn't like people coming near his son after King Bob.

"I have to take him. He is employed with the Killer Kafeteria. I understand he can cook. We think that he might be poisoning you through your food. We also took you wife. She is also a possible suspect." answered the officer.

"MY SON! HE'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD!"

"Yes, but if he is already this intelligent, he could possibly be the killer."

"It's not poss…"

"I've seen it before."

The officer didn't speak anymore. He took away the Pumpkin King's son. Jack was infuriated, but he couldn't do anything. He was too weak. He believed more than anything that they would never do something like that.

Meanwhile…

The doorbell rang. Mayor came to his door. He opened the door. He saw no one. He looked down, and a giant bag went over his head. He was being kidnapped. He was in shock. He struggled all he could, but he could not get out.

Meanwhile…(Again)

Two small figures went running through the woods. Their eyes as read as blood. The had a hand held vacuum. They whistled. Suddenly the ghost dog, Zero, appeared. He was running playfully to great the figures. The kids turned on the vacuum. The sucked up the dog.

Meanwhile…(I'm getting very tired of these _Meanwhile_'s, how about you?)

A fat figure was climbing roof to roof of all the houses. He had a bag. He was dropping stuff down the chimney and was also taking jewelry. He had red eyes as well. He laughed hard. A screech laugh.

I hope your very confused. You can try to guess what is going on. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I might take a while to update on the next chapter, but please, don't give up on me. I've just been very busy, ya know, school stuff. Thank you!

Cannottouchthis!


	4. Plans unveiling and more confusion

Long time no read, huh? I hope you are very confused from that last chap. Also I got a homepage, please don't go there unless you want to be as uncool as I am. Is basically music and NBC. Thank you for reading. Cannottouchthis!

Jack was lying in his bed feeling like crap. He new he was getting closer and closer to his death. Being dead and all, he can sense when the final big one was coming. He just waited. The thought about Sally and Julius.

"Would they actually poison me?" thought Jack, "No way, the couldn't. I know them better than I know myself. How could they? Shouldn't they have been released by now? I'm so confused. That officer sure looked funny. Almost…human-like. WAIT A MINUTE! His jacket said W.F. and the number 2. The only W.F. I know is…oh no, I can't be!"

Jack weakly tried to get out of bed. He snuck out of the hospital. On his way out, he saw what he knew were regular humans and some short people. Also he saw in the other direction Ima Deadman. He got out and was heading for his home. He nearly collapsed on the way there. Once he got to his house. He made himself something to eat. He knew the food was good because he bought it himself a couple of days earlier. He cooked it himself. He was surprisingly hungry when he was cooking. When he started to eat, he was starting to feel better.

"I was poisoned, my body is responding to the food. How come I wasn't getting any better at the hospital?" said Jack. The door bell rang. He could not see through the black. He opened the door and saw no one. He looked a round and saw a fat red man running from another fat red man. They were out of view now, but Jack heard a gun shot. Then a voice came from the left. It was a scarred, bruised, and little bloody Lock. Her eyes were red.

"You seen enough?" the trick-or-treater asked maniacally. Then the voice was back to Shocks regular voice. "HELP, HE'S GOT ME…," her voice was creepy again. "You are to come with me or you shall die with your stupid snot-nosed kid and your precious wife. We have something that may need your attention. I think you'll like it, NOT! Hehehehehe! Let's go Mr. Bone-man!" she pulled out a gun. He started to panic. He yelled for Mayor.

"We already got that schizophrenic freak!"

Jack was met up by the fat red figure. He recognized it.

"Sandy Claws?"

"The one and the only. You don't like revenge don't you. Believe me, I'm not the only one in this. So just shut the hell up or you'll regret it." said Santa Clause. Something was different from his face. He looked as if Jack had killed his family. He was so filled with hate. Jack knew that if he tried to escape, Sandy Claws could easily over-power him. He just fallowed. Then he realized, the town was empty. Then he started to see bodies on the ground. More than what he normally saw every day. He walked as he was supposed to do. Jack wanted to strangle Sandy Claws. They went into the forest. They went down into the oh so familiar well. He was once again seated into a chair and waited while guarded by once again humans and short muscular guys.

"Wasn't I here before?" asked Jack sarcastically. He heard Barrel, but he wasn't around, then he noticed that he was hearing Barrel in his head.

"You're in a really bad situation to be cracking jokes like you are. SHUT UP! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING YOU!" yelled the infuriated Barrel.

Jack hushed up fast. He was not going to argue. He sat calmly.

"Now that's better." said Barrel.

Jack heard an ear piercing scream. He saw Sally running. Sally saw Jack and ran to him. All of a sudden she stopped. Her eyes rolled, and she dropped to the ground.

"I warned her. She wouldn't listen. I told her to settle or she would regret it."

Jack was in shock and in such a great state of confusion.

"I know your confused Jack. Let me fill you in. I'm not quite Barrel. I am actually someone inside of Barrel. Take a wild guess. Hahahahahaha! You miss me. Well anyway, I had a talk with Mr. Sandy Claws. He was very pissed at you. He agreed to get you. I also have a very persuasive way of convincing my siblings. Mayor been taken care of. He's being held captive. You know Ima Deadman. She is one of my followers. Once she is mayor, we can take the town. Hahahahahaha!"

Jack was still confused. He did not get what was going on. The only thing that he really got was that his son took over Barrel and was determined to take over the town. Also that he killed his own mother. Jack wanted to kill Bob for killing Sally. He was very angry.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been extremely busy. School things, ya know. It might take me a while to update, but please be patient. Please read and review my stories. Thank you very much.

P.S. I cant wait for the summer so I can update more often.


	5. Short, bitter, and to the point

Yay! Another chapter! Hopefully you guys will review. I really hope you guys will review. Now before I start babbling about how much I want reviews, please read.

Jack sat in horror. He wasn't sure if his wife was dead or not. Jack started to wonder where his son was.

"He's with me, except this time, I'm not going to be nice," said Barrel in his head. This time he was hearing a little of King Bob in his voice.

_Where are you? Show yourself! _thought Jack.

"I'm not sure if you really want to see me. But if you want, I'll show myself."

Jack blinked. On the inside of his eyelids was a horrible looking Barrel. His head was split open to hold King Bob's giant brain. Bobs evil smile smeared across Barrels face. Jack opened his eyes. He heard a laugh in his head.

"Not the picture you were looking for?" asked Barrel sounding even more like Bob.

_You just don't know how much I hate you! Get out of my head! Get out!_

Jack was now starting to yell out loud.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Jack was starting to lose his mind. Jack lost consciousness. A very tall Barrel with a split head and glowing red eyes walked out.

"I can't believe he fell for that. Now he's out of the way. He's to crazy to even care anymore. Wait till the town hears about how Jack sadly lost his mind. He kidnapped and killed his own wife and mayor. How Ima Deadman saved his son before Jack killed him too. Sadly he ended his own life along with a fat kid. Hahahaha!" laughed Bob.

His henchmen threw Jack into a cell. They locked him up with only the roaches and bodies to keep him company. The last thing Jack heard was the ear-piercing laughter of King Bob Skullington.

Yes, I know it is a very short chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you to the people who are actually reviewing. Now I am going to finish watching the Nirvana music video. Peace out!


	6. Voices

Yay, another update! I'm on a roll. Although I can't get the Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin stuck in my head. I've been singing along all day. _we come from the land of ice and snow with the midnight sun where the hot springs blow! _I think you get the idea. Well, thank you for reading this far. I hope you continue. Please read and review.

"We wont be needing you punks anymore. But thank you for your services." Barrel let out a maniacal laugh to his siblings. "You humans, go bury them somewhere. Yes, I know they're alive, but I don't really care. NOW GO!"

Two humans followed the orders. They began to carry them away.

"Now about you, Mom. I think I shall kill you before I bury you so you don't die slowly. You had to piss me off last time. I would have let you live, but I guess not anymore." Bob called the two humans who were about to take Lock and Shock. "Kill her, then bury her."

King Bob Skullington was proud of how he was back in control. Bob did not like Mayor. The mayor annoyed him. Instead of burying him where he had the chance to rise, he threw him into the middle of Antarctica. The mayor had no idea where he was. All he knew was he was cold.

"You need to go Ima. You're the new Mayor. Go tell the people." told Bob.

Ima laughed. "Yeah, but do you think the will believe me?"

"Of course, it will shock them, but as long as you act like your going to protect them, they will have no idea."

They both laughed.

Jack was dreaming. He saw the dark figure. It was chasing him. This time he heard Lock and Shock screaming for help. He heard Barrel laughing. He heard Sally scream. Then he heard the laugh of King Bob.

"No!" Jack was screaming as the figure lifted him. It opened it's mouth. He was being swallowed. He heard Julius cry.

"Aahh!" Jack awoke with a start. Jack heard a rush of voices from the town. He heard everybody's voice all at once, but the one he heard the loudest was the crying of Julius.

"STOP CRYING! PEOPLE, STOP TALKING! AAHH! I'M LOSING MY MIND! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack was banging on the cell walls screaming. He lifted his head and threw it. It didn't help. He placed his head back on. Jack looked around for a place to escape. It was hard to concentrate with all the voices. He saw a small hole. He looked threw the hole. Through the hole was a another room with an open door. He couldn't fit in the hole altogether. Instead he shoved one bone at a time. Finally he was in. He went to the door. He touched the doorknob and every voice began to scream. He let go. He tried it again but this time he kicked the door open and ran. The voices stopped. He recognized where he was. He was in the forest. He saw the trees. The markings of the holidays. Jack sat down next to the Halloween Tree (Authors note: he's not in a holiday right now.) and began to cry.

Two updates in one day. Man I'm good! Only one problem…tomorrow's Monday, which means school and lot's of homework. Especially in algebra. I'll try to update soon.

Cannottouchthis!


	7. Pep Talk

Yay! 'nother chapter! Not quite sure what I want to name this chapter. Hopefully I'll know by the end of this chapter. I have a strange taste for a hotdog or pizza. Don't know why. Man, I am truly an American. But I guess you really don't want to know. Oh well, just please Read And Review!

"I've lost everything I have ever loved, IN ONE DAY!" screamed Jack. "What's the point of even trying anymore when there is no one to save?"

"Because there is." said a small, weak voice. Jack looked down. He saw a big dirty hat.

"S-shock?" sniffled Jack.

"Yeah, it's me." she said softly.

"Shock, what's wrong."

"Barrel…it's Barrel…" she started crying.

"It's ok, it's ok. We'll help him."

"How? It looks like the only ones that aren't doomed are Sally, Julius, Lock. I wasn't able to find Mayor, he's lost. They buried me and Lock. Barrel tried to kill us. I thought we would always stick together till the end. That's how it always has been. Never different. I had to dig us out because we had no air. Lock almost died. He's over there in the forest. We need to save aunt Sally. She's gonna die if you don't save her. She's not dead."

Jack wasn't paying attention.

"JACK! SHE'S GONNA DIE! DO YOU HERE ME! SHE IS GONNA DIE YOU STUPID, THICK SKULLED IDIOT! LISTEN TO ME! AAHH!"

Jack was not listening. Shock slapped him hard.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST FORGET ABOUT SALLY AND JULIUS! DO YOU EVEN CARE! GET UP, GET UP, GET, UP!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"YES YOU CAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Let's get going then. I'll prove to him that I am the Pumpkin King. He he he he he!"

I know what I'll call this really, REALLY, short chapter. I'll call it pep talk. Sorry but I can't stay on the computer, so I have to cut it short. I'll update a.s.a.p. please send a review. Thank you.

Cannottouchthis!


	8. T'was a really bad hard day's night

I am so amazingly sorry for not updating in a long time. I mean, a really **_LONG_** time. I hope I didn't lose anymore readers than I already did. Please tell me what you think of the story and don't tell me I'm doing good if you think that I suck. If you tell me what is wrong, it can be corrected. Thank you Inukagfan159, Ladybirdbuzz1, Lastmemory13, and finally Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Riles. It seems you guys are the only ones who like my story.

Jack was running through the woods. He was calling out for Zero. Jack could barely see, the woods were dense and the sky was black. The dog seemed to be no where in sight. Jack tripped on something. He landed on the cold hard ground. He turned to see what it was. It was a shovel. He looked around and saw two coffins. One was tall and the other was small. It had the name "Skellington" written on the tops. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"Nooo!" Jack looked at the taller coffin. He laid his head on the smaller coffin. He cried even more.

"Jack."

"Who was that?" asked Jack in utter confusion.

"Oh my god…Jack! It's me, it's me Sally."

"Are you okay?"

"Not if you don't get me out of here soon. The men heard something. It was probably Zero. Now get me out of here!"

Jack opened the lid for Sally's coffin. Her stitched eyes opened.

"I'm guessing that's Julius." said Jack.

"I wasn't with Julius when the took us."

Jack opened the coffin. There revealed a scared little Julius.

"Daddy!" shouted Julius.

"Shhh! Somebody might hear us." hushed Jack

"Hey, I heard someone." said a very distant voice.

"Oh no, too late." said Sally.

"Sally, do you know how to get home from here if Zero came?" asked Jack.

"Of course, I only live here Jack." replied Sally.

"Good." Jack let out a loud whistle. Soon Zero came. "Get home fast. I'll take care of the other guys. RUN!"

Jack slipped into the shadows. He went sneaking through the woods until he saw the humans. Jack grabbed their ankles and made a slithering sound.

"SNAKES! I HATE THIS TOWN! I HATE THIS TOWN!" yelled one of the human.

The two humans went running. They heard footsteps behind them. It got closer and closer. All of a sudden they saw tall figure. Jack had jumped right into their path. He pulled back his lips to reveal sharp teeth and the scariest face the humans have ever seen. Jack let out a vicious roar. The two humans went out like a light. Jack let out his famous cackle.

"Now they're out of the way. Now to get to Bob." Jack found his way to the well. Jack noticed how well he was seeing in the dark. _It must be near Halloween, that's the only time I can see in the dark. _ Jack thought. He slowly dropped into the well and let the darkness consume him. He finally hit ground, but there was no passageway. It was completely closed up.

"Hey Jack, looking for me?" said a voice at the top of the well.

"Bob you son of a bitch!" yelled Jack.

"The one and only. Remember, I'm always one step ahead of you and I'll always be."

Jack stared in complete hatred. He noticed how tall the once Barrel had gotten. He looked even more like Bob.

"I guess you must like it down their. It's very small, cramped, wet, and dark. Just like the soul you gave me. Hehehehehe! How 'bout you stay there. Hehehehehe!" Bob, with the help of another human, put a boulder on top of the well.

"Crap!" yelled Jack. Jack started to crawl up the wall. He made it to the top. He tried to push off the boulder but couldn't. It was too heavy. He could only lift it by a little. He tried one more time. This time he could lift it. With ease actually. He shoved it off. Once he got out of the well he noticed that he did not do it himself, he had two children help him. Lock and Shock stood outside the well.

"Lock, you're alright. I was worried. And Shock, didn't you look for Sally?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but I heard King Bob Skullington say that he found you. I followed him. He's heading for the town now. He with this Ima girl. Ima is the new mayor. She's not a good one though. She is going to announce Bob as the new Pumpkin King and like take over. The people don't really know Bob. They just think he is one ugly guy. It's horrible. We gotta go." explained Shock.

"Like hell you will!" yelled a fat man.

"Sandy…Sandy Claws?"

"Er…yeah!" Santa grabbed a walkie talkie a spoke into it. "this is Christmas town. We got a problem. Mr. Jack Skellington is here. Over."

"This is Easter town. We are about to inform other holidays. Confirmation with King Bob. Over." said a woman.

"Heeyaa!" yelled Jack. He dropped kicked the fat man. He knocked him unconscious. He picked up the walkie talkie. He tried his best to imitate Santa Clause's voice. "Uh…problem solved. Mistaken for another person."

"Imposter!" yelled the woman. "We got you traced. Helicopter will meet with you. You're a dead man."

"Oh crap!" yelled Jack. He dropped the walkie talkie and ran away. He was carrying the two children by the wrists. The sounds of helicopters came behind them.

_Gotta make it out of the woods and into the town. If only all the towns were against me. _thought Jack.

There, I actually updated, and it was not just a short crappy chapter. Please send me a review. I really hope you do. Give me some ideas and I might actually use them. Thank you for reading, especially those I mentioned earlier.

Cannottouchthis!


	9. Live by the sword, die by the sword

Sorry if there are a lot of misspelled words. I very sleepy. I'm trying to wake myself up with caffeine and loud music yawns. Please Read and review. yawns even louder.

"KIDS, KEEP MOVING!" yelled Jack. A black helicopter was chasing him. Jack tried to lose it by running through the woods. Bullets were screaming by them. Lock and Shock were running as fast as they could. Lock hair lost its horn-like appearance. Shock was desperately trying to keep her hat on. Jack had a very adrenaline rushed face on. He was holding the children's wrist. Jack saw a red light in the direction of the town. The light was getting bigger and bigger. Also he smelt smoke.

Finally he reached the end of the forest. He noticed fire spread the town. The Halloween people were fighting. It was mass chaos. Obviously the town people didn't take well to King Bob, although Bob seemed to be winning. The humans were capturing everybody. Jack saw Dr. Finklestein on the ground. He did not have his wheel chair. He saw Sally running with Julius in her arms. Suddenly he heard a bullet wiz by his ear.

"Oh crap, the 'copter!" yelled Jack. He once again grabbed the children and ran off. He was following instinct now. It was either fight or flight. Right now was a bad time to fight so he ran. He hid the children in a bush. Then he went running for his wife. He found her walking with a man behind her pushing her forward with a pistol.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" screamed Jack. Jack gave him a swift punch to the head. The human lay unconscious. "Sally, are you alright?"

"Yes, but Julius is coughing from all this smoke." answered Sally.

"Go to those bushes and hide."

"Okay."

They ran off. Jack saw King Bob on a thrown laughing on top of the town hall building. Jack began to make his way there. He noticed helicopters everywhere from every town. They were releasing humans and people from that particular town. Jack ran through the mobs. He took out as many people as he could while getting to Bob.

Bob looked like himself except that he had skin. The skin was the only thing that was still Barrel. Bob was now a human. He was completely alive and he looked fairly normal. He was very pale though. He had his voice. Jack heard it once again in his head.

_FALL JACK, IT'S USELESS TRYING TO WIN. Hahahaha!_

"Get out of my head!" thought Jack.

_KINDA HARD, IT'S VERY EMPTY IN HERE!_

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you control me again."

_I GUESS WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, EH JACK?_

"Not so intimidating when you don't know where I'm at, huh?"

_I KNOW WHERE YOUR AT!_

"Oh really, where?"

_IN THE TOWN._

"I GUESS YOUR RIGHT!" yelled Jack out loud. He was standing behind Bob. Bob looked upon him in fear. Jack backhanded him.

"Ah crap, that hurts like a -" complained Bob but was once again greeted with Jack's fist. This time King Bob didn't just take the blow. He fought back. It was once again, King Jack Skellington vs. King Bob Skullington.

They kept fighting on the roof. Soon they fell off. Jack landed in flames. Since Jack is already dead, fire did nothing to him. Now Jack was even more deadly. The people of the Halloween town stood behind King Jack and the other humans and holidays stood behind King Bob. They charged and it was all out war. Blood covered the ground. Bones lay everywhere. The bodies piled. It was a sad sight to behold. Full of death that even Bob was shocked. Jack in flames looked as close to the devil as anybody could get. Once again, father and son met in the battle field. They charged at each other. They were on the floor brawling. King Jack was being beaten because he was on bottom but as King Bob was fighting, severe pain consumed him. King Bob realized he was on fire. Bob knew that he was going to die from the flames so he tried to kill King Jack with him. King Jack lifted King Bob by the neck. He raised Bob high.

"YOU WILL NEVER COME HERE AGAIN, YOU WILL NEVER RUIN THIS TOWN AGAIN, AND I WILL DEFINITELY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DON'T!" screamed Jack with fury. Jack grabbed a knife from a dead human's belt and stabbed Bob. Jack then threw him into the fire. King Bob died with the last view of the fiery demon that was his father. "YOU WERE NEVER, AND NEVER WILL BE MY SON, SON OF KING JACK SKELLINGTON, THE TRUE PUMPKIN KING" Jack spat on the burning body.

I hope I didn't creep anybody out with the whole death of King Bob Skullington. I hit the spell check several times. Oh yeah, don't really worry about Barrel, I've got him covered. Please send me a review. Peace out!

Cannottouchthis!


	10. The Ghost

Yay, another chapter. thank you for reading this far. I'm going to be ending this story pretty soon. Don't worry, it's not this chapter, but another one coming up. Then I have to come up with something else. Please if you are going to review (I hope you review) give me an idea for the next story. I haven't been giving much thought. Oh well, here's the story before you get anymore bored.

Jack stared at the ashes. The flame was coming to an end. Lock and Shock were crying over the loss of their brother. Jack was helping rebuild the town. Not many people died permanently. Most of them rose a couple of hours later. But the kids new that Barrel had already died once. Jack was gathering the ashes into a vase. He saw something white at the bottom. He poked it. Jack gasped in surprise.

"Sally, come quick… and get your father!" ordered Jack.

"What is it?" asked Sally.

"Just hurry!"

"Okay!"

Sally ran for Dr. Finklestein. She didn't know what Jack was so crazy about. She ran over to the laboratory the she knew all to well. She barged into her father's room and woke him up. She threw him into his chair and pushed him out the door before he could even open his eyes. She brought him to Jack.

"What is this all about!" yelled the doctor angrily.

"Take a look at this!" Jack answered. He showed him the remains and under it was the white figure. Jack shook the figure and a white ghost of a Barrel appeared.

"It's Barrel!" yelled the doctor.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Barrel.

"Barrel…you kinda…your like a…" said Sally.

"What's wrong?" asked Barrel.

"You're a ghost." answered Jack.

"What!"

"You heard me, you're a ghost. I had to kinda…kill you 'cause Bob was in you. But, you turned into a ghost instead of dying. It's weird. Maybe the doctor can help. I know he can make living things, how hard would making a body be? Doctor…"

"I don't know, that kid is a menace…maybe becoming a ghost was a good thing." said the Doctor.

"You know I don't like to use the authority card, but this is it…I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and I order you to do this. NOW GET ON IT!" yelled Jack.

"Geez! Ok, ok!"

Sorry, kinda short. But oh well, my summer break just started. I got a whole week until summer school. Just to let you guys know, I'm not in summer school because I failed or something, but I chose to get some classes out of the way, Thank You Very Much! Hope you like!

Cannottouchthis!


	11. Sorry

sorry i haven't updated. i have a lot of homework in Summer School. please, i'm gonna need you guys to wait. i'm sorry. i will update if i do have the time. sorry. truly am sorry.

Jose


End file.
